btftliawfandomcom-20200213-history
Hundred Spirit Tree
The Hundred Spirit Clan's Hundred Spirit Tree was actually called Hundred Stars Tree. The tree would live for one hundred years before blooming for 100 days. If one was fast and harvested the tree's parts after 100 days, then one would obtain great benefits The bark of the tree can be used as medicine in order to heal even fatal wounds. If it was used alongside other medicinal plants, then the effect would be strengthened. Also, if one soaks a leaf of the tree in water and drank it, then their cultivation would be increased, their physique would be strengthened, and their spiritual force would recover much faster. It can be said that it was a very good spiritual force restoration medicine. The most unusual thing about the Hundred Spirit Tree was the fact that flowers would bloom after one hundred years and would stay that way for 100 days. After 100 days, the flowers would begin to form fruits. Then the mature fruit would begin detaching themselves from the tree. The fruits would then begin to grow larger and larger. The largest fruit would turn into an island that was not less than 10 thousand square meters in surface area and not more than one million square kilometers. This small island would hover in the air and would have its own gravity. This island wouldn't be able to detach from the land much further, but the island could be farmed and occupied. However, there wouldn't be any minerals on this island. As for the other 99 fruits, they could be turned into airships. This airship was actually a mix of a vessel, a planting area, and an energy source. No matter who it was, as long as they drop their blood on the fruit, then they would immediately turn into these airships. This ship would act like a small island with its own gravitational force. People could also live on its surface and even farm. The area of these ships wouldn't go further than 10 thousand square meters, but this wasn't a small area. Moreover, this ship would provide energy to its owner. If its owner runs out of energy during combat, then the ship would provide some. If the ship was planted with high-ranked plants, then the energy supplied would be greater. If the ship wasn't cultivated, then the energy it provides would be low. If nobody uses the Hundred Spirit Fruit, then the fruit would still last forever. This was because these fruits can absorb the energy of the universe in order to support its existence. The energy absorbed would also allow another Hundred Spirit Tree to grow. And when the tree grows up, it would release the same energy it borrowed back into the Universe. This would form a loop of interdependence between the universe and the tree. As for the fruit that turned into an island, it was impossible to be owned by someone. This island would just float above the ground. However, if this island existed for a very long time, then it would ascend and become a planet. They would also have natural source transmission formations inside them. These formations form a direct link towards the place where the original Hundred Spirit Tree grew. In other words, as long as an island existed for a very long time, it can roam the universe as a planet. And with the transmission formation, the island could return to the planet where it originated. Also, the small planet that the fruit turned into would be able to attract the energy of the Universe and then grow its own Hundred Spirit Tree. And this tree would return to the origin place of the planet. Origin World: Spirit World. Owner: Spirit Giant Race. Chapter 1036. Category:Plants